All My Loving
by irina autumn
Summary: Juvia senang mengamati Gray, karena dia ingin memastikan bahwa orang yang dicintainya baik-baik saja. —gray/juvia. drabble.


Juvia senang mengamati Gray, karena dia ingin memastikan bahwa orang yang dicintainya baik-baik saja. —gray/juvia. drabble.

**i-warn-you**; drabble; [kemungkinan] ooc; [modified] canon; no dialog; [almost] plotless

**disclaimer**; fairy tail © hiro mashima

**note1**; sebenarnya fic ini mengambil setting canon yang tak akurat sih ;; _#ketinggalanjauhanimanganya_ _#kayang_ dan hell yeah, ffti needs more gravia, isn't it? :Db btw hai~ saya ichi :D

* * *

><p><strong>All My Loving<strong>

©ichi

* * *

><p>"<em>and i'll send all my loving to you."<em>

[emilie autumn – **all my loving**]

* * *

><p>Juvia senang mengamati Gray—<p>

.

—hingga bibir gadis itu senantiasa bergerak menyuarakan kekaguman, pipi sang gadis bersemu merah, berpadu dengan ketukan jantung yang semakin cepat. Napasnya memburu, berhembus ricuh hanya karena satu.

Semua itu terjadi ketika atasan Gray melayang entah ke mana, memperlihatkan sosok lelaki berambut hitam itu bertelanjang dada.

* * *

><p>Juvia senang mengamati Gray—<p>

.

—meskipun lelaki itu tengah bersitegang dengan seorang lelaki berambut merah muda. Terkadang mereka saling cela, saling tinju, saling tendang, saling serang dengan sihir masing-masing, bahkan bergelut di lantai hingga tubuh dikotori tanah. Bagi sebagian orang, pertengkaran Gray dan Natsu sama halnya dengan bernapas.

(tapi gadis itu menganggapnya serius, begitu serius)

Dan ketika Gray menoleh, di sebelahnya senjata lempar telah menanti. Entah itu bantal guling, buku, ataupun keramik.

Sementara Juvia di belakang, berdiri di balik semak-semak dengan wajah merona merah.

* * *

><p>Juvia senang mengamati Gray—<p>

.

—dan terkadang ia menyelinap di jam makan siang dengan sekotak penuh makanan buatan tangannya. Sang gadis menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, setelah batinnya yakin, ia meletakkan sang makanan tak jauh dari sang lelaki. Lalu bergegas kembali ke tempatnya, bersembunyi seraya mengamati dari kejauhan. Detak jantung Juvia semakin cepat tatkala sang lelaki—Gray—meraih kotak tersebut dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

(meskipun terkadang bukan Gray yang menyantapnya, Juvia tetap senang)

* * *

><p>Juvia senang mengamati Gray—<p>

.

—dalam keadaan apapun. Suka maupun duka. Canda maupun tawa. Tawa Gray jadi tawanya. Duka Gray juga membuatnya berduka. Juvia tak kuasa melihat wajah Gray yang dipenuhi lara, hingga ia melangkah, menyapa, dan membiarkan Gray menumpahkan seluruh duka padanya (kalau bisa, hanya padanya). Dan ketika Gray bersuka cita, ia ikut tertawa. Oh, dan jangan lupakan masa ketika Gray pergi—selama itu Juvia merasa sepi. Ketika Gray kembali, Juvia menangis bahagia, tak peduli tangisannya membanjiri _guild_.

* * *

><p>Juvia senang mengamati Gray—<p>

.

—sehingga ia cemburu buta. Pada Lucy, dan kepada gadis manapun yang dekat dengan Gray. Penyebabnya sepele, karena Juvia menganggap mereka sebagai rivalnya dalam mendapatkan hati Gray. Meskipun begitu, Juvia tetap menyayangi mereka, menyayangi Fairy Tail, dan menyayangi Gray.

(Nona Biru tengah dimabuk asmara)

* * *

><p>Juvia senang mengamati Gray—<p>

.

—hingga tiap malam ia selalu memimpikan sang lelaki bersurai gelap. Membayangkan Gray berada di dekatnya, memeluknya, dan membisikkan kata-kata cinta yang mampu membuat pipinya bersemu merah.

(meski hanya mimpi, Juvia tetap senang)

* * *

><p>Juvia senang mengamati Gray—<p>

.

—dan hal tersebut lambat laun menjadi adiksi. Tiada hari tanpa mengamati. Bukan bunuh diri atau masokis, hanya merupakan salah satu bentuk afeksi.

(karena yang di pikiran Juvia hanya GrayGrayGray—)

* * *

><p>Juvia senang mengamati Gray—<p>

.

—dan ia begitu senang tatkala ia mampu bersanding dengan Gray. Ketika bekerja ataupun santai. Dan jangan lupa ketika kedua sihir mereka—es dan air—berpadu, menciptakan kolaborasi yang indah.

(dia bahagia, sangat bahagia)

* * *

><p>Juvia senang mengamati Gray—<p>

.

—karena Juvia ingin memastikan bahwa orang yang dicintainya baik-baik saja.

(Gray, apakah kau menyadarinya?)

* * *

><p><strong>fin<strong>

**note2**; dan seriously ini apa sih? ;_; inilah akibatnya kalau orang yang gak tau apa-apa nekat buat fic ;; _#gantungdiri_ orz orz ada yang mau bunuh sayah? ;_;

**note3**; anyway, thanks for reading~ :D review?

**note4**; edited. thanks all! :*

~ichi


End file.
